My last Breath
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: A story about love surviving death into eternity! 'Say Goodby. Don't be afraid.Calling me as you fade to black.' Brennan and Jesse, so this is Slash, just very lightly!


Disclaimer: They are not mine so don't sue me. The song 'My last Breath' belongs to Evanescence and I borrowed it without permission. I am sorry for that! 

Note: I am also sorry for this story, kind of depressing like the song. 

My last Breath 

'I'll miss the winter, a world of fragile things, look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)'

~~~~~~~~

'Hold on to me Love…' 

Fine red lines running out of the slightly open mouth paint his face, white as winter's snow. The body of the young man does not move nor is he really breathing.  Fiercely, the limp body is taken in arms, pulled as close as it gets. His life is held in strong hands and it not let go of it.

'You know I can't stay long. All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid…' 

I can barely see you my Love. The way you hold me tight hurts my chest, pushing the shattered bones deeper into my flesh. I can't breath. My mouth is filled with blood. But you are here with me and I am not afraid. I love you.

'Can you hear me…?' 

Help is on the way, you hear me? All you have to do is hold on until they are here. Don't die and leave me weeping like this for a lost love! I don't want to be alone without you. I can't stand it, not one day, not a single minute. 

'I know you hear me. I can taste it in your tears…' 

You tears fall down like silver stars and all of them touch my face, my lips, I can taste them. I will go now, I am sorry I have to but you already know, you can hear me. I will wait for the day we'll meet again. Love will find a way to bring us together in another life where we both can live forever.

'Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight' 

The white flashes of energy had lit up the black sky when you fell on silent wings down from the roof. Undisturbed was the night before you touched the ground to my feet. The bright moon's light fills your eyes now with shadows. Or death took you already in its arms and I can see the end of it all coming down on us tonight. 

'Say goodnight, don't be afraid…' 

How many countless days had come to an end with us being together, just the two of us? How many times did we say goodnight? After touching and loving and kissing and endless whispered words of sweet nothingness? You can do it one last time, don't be afraid.

_'Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you…'_

You are the fighter, the mighty warrior taking the energy of the world and wield it only with your hands. 

Earth overcome by a storm, spicy and manly lays your taste still on my lips where you kissed me a billion times. 

Words full of cockiness and poetry spilled from your mouth like a thousand oceans and I will remember every one of it. 

A strong, powerful display of well-build muscles from head down to your toes fought against me whenever we went to the sparring room. 

Eyes, shining like dark pools of fire in the night looked at my with so much love and affection that it took my breath away more than once. I love you.

'Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you…' 

I think of your blue-grey eyes. Always laughing, hiding reckless your angry feelings and dancing with joy instead. You could look so sad and then your eyes seemed to rain with the colour of the sky.

I think about your slim waist with the flat stomach squirming under my probing fingers when I touched your soft skin. Where did all the food gets you ate all day long?

Shy and innocent I thought you were when we first met. The little devil inside of you just showed him when we were alone, in bed or in the car, at the bars after endless nights of drinking and flirting, mainly with each other.

My phantom of the night with the golden hair, disappearing into thin air or solid as a rock always proving your worthiness. I trusted you with my life. I love you but I have to go now.

Clouds gathered up in the black sky above them and when the packed bolts of lightning blasted out of them, filling the air with sizzling energy all around them, he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

_'Say Goodnight'_

_'Don't be afraid'_

'Calling me calling me as you fade to black' 

End


End file.
